Star Wars: beginning of ObiWan ch1
by rei-sama200
Summary: Don't know what you'll think. but i thought to do a story on the beginning adventures of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and yes, his master Qui-Gon Jinn. hope you like it


_Star Wars_ _The Beginning Adventures for Obi-Wan Kenobi_

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, get back over here know!" Qui-Gon Jinn was getting quite upset with his little apprentice. They were on Corusant training before going to the council to see how Obi-Wan's training was coming along. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a bit too anxious to go to the council.

"Sorry master Qui-Gon."

" Its ok. Now lets get back to work. Ok?"

" Alright. Sir?"

"Yes,"

" Why are we on Corusant and not on the planet Rogue?"

" We have to see the Council about your training. If I should still train you or let you go with another master."

"But I want YOU to still teach me."

"Well, then lets do less talking and more training." Qui-Gon Jinn is training Obi-Wan Kenobi to keep his mind clear and think about what is at hand. He is also being trained to lift things with his Jedi Powers.

"May I try to lift you up master?"

"Yes, but don't think about anything else while I am up in the air. If you do, I will fall and get injured."

"Ok master."

So as Obi-Wan concentrates to pick Qui-Gon Jinn up, another young apprentice is disobeying his master.

"Obi-Wan, don't get distracted. Keep your mind and body clear, and relaxed. Think about what is only at hand."

As Qui-Gon was talking to his padawan, he was also trying to keep himself relaxed and with a clean mind and body.

"Ju-Ro Sari, get back over here!" Adi Gallia was trying at this point to get her padawan back from running around.

Obi-wan wanted to help her.

"Obi-Wan, what's the matter?"

"Master, can we help Master Adi get her padawan back?"

"Why do you want to help her? It's her fault she can't keep up with her padawan."

"Yes master, but I feel bad for her."

"Ok, let's go."

"No master, actually, he's still in view. I could just bring him here. It would be good practice for my Jedi Powers."

" Ok. Go ahead."

"Hay! What happened? I've stopped running!" Exclaimed Ju-Ro Sari.

"Finally. Now you come here. You have some explaining to do. Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me. You should thank Obi-Wan, my padawan learner."

"Oh, so that's your name. Well, thank you."

"Your welcome Master Adi."

Obi-Wan bowed his head to be polite. So did Qui-Gon.

"Master Adi what's your padawan's name again?"

"His name-"

"My name is Ju-Ro Sari. Thanks a lot you little squirt."

"Ju-Ro Sari, you shouldn't have called Obi-Wan that. And you shouldn't have interrupted."

"I don't care. I want to quit being a padawan learner. I want to quit learning the way of the force. Why can't I just be like other little kids? Just be able to play with my friends."

Ju-Ro Sari was getting so angry, that he started to cry.

"What do you mean? I get to play with my friends." Obi-Wan asked in a curious tone.

"What? How come he gets to and I don't!"

"Because you don't stay and do you're full training. And you disobey me. Which if you don't do what you are supposed to do, then you don't deserve too play with your friends." Adi was getting upset at her apprentice.

"Obi-Wan, we need to get back to our training."

"Ok master. Good bye master Adi."

"Good bye Obi-Wan. Have a good day. And so long Qui-Gon."

"Why can't you just do what your told Ju-Ro Sari? I mean, you just run off and do what you want."

Adi was taking her apprentice to the council. She had to see why her padawan learner was being so disrespectful_. If he's finding his way to the dark side, then I don't want to train him. Why do I have to be his master? I can't control him._ Adi was thinking while she was taking him.

"What is it Adi? What's wrong?" Jedi Council member Mace Windu was asking.

"My padawan learner is disobeying me. He refuses to do his training and just wants to be a normal boy. He also gives me a hard time about not letting him visit with his friends." Adi, for some reason was about to cry.

"Adi, have you tried to clear his mind?"

"No well, yes. But he keeps on refusing. "

" Then let me train him for a while."

"Train him you may not." Yoda just walked right in when Mace Windu wanted to train Ju-Ro Sari for a while.

"But master Yoda, I can not handle him anymore. If he gets to out of control then who knows what will happen."

"She does have a point. Why not let me try to get him calm? I do have more experience at handling boys like him."

"Point you have. But, grave danger in his training you train him I fear." Master Yoda pointed out.

"Thank you master. But may I ask you one question?" Adi just wants to get another apprentice. One that wont act like Ju-Ro Sari.

At this point, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn are having lunch.

"Master, why was Ju-Ro Sari being so rude?"

"I don't know Obi-Wan. I'm also asking my self that question."

"Also, aren't we supposed to go to the council to see if I am to stay with you or get another master?" Qui-Gon was stunned he completely for got. He just can't believe that his apprentice remembered_. I thought he wanted to stay with me. I guess he just doesn't mind anymore. But what if he does get another master? What will his reaction be?_

"Master? Master! We need to get going. If we don't, we will be late!"

"Your right Obi-Wan. Lets go."

"Qui-Gon, please leave the room. We would like to test your apprentice's abilities." Mace Windu was asking with a serious tone. _I should have NOT taken Ju-Ro Sari in as my padawan. He's beginning to get out of hand._ Mace Windu was getting really nervous. He does not know that much about Ju-Ro Sari.

"Yes sir."

"Obi-wan, do you know how to use the lightsaber yet?

"Yes sir, I do."

"Then show me."

As Obi-Wan was getting his lightsaber in his hand, Ju-Ro Sari came out, grabbed it, and dashed out of the room.

"Ju-Ro Sari! Get back over here now!" Mace Windu ordered.

"Why should I? I also know how to use a lightsaber to you know."

"Obi-Wan, take mine!" Mace Windu had a spare light saber, and thew it to Obi-Wan. As Obi-Wan was chasing Ju-Ro Sari, Qui-Gon saw, and was almost knocked down by him. He started running to catch up with them.

"Obi-Wan, what's going on?"

"Ju-Ro Sari took my lightsaber, and I'm trying to get it back from him."

"May I help?"

"Yes, please I could use the help."

"Master Windu! What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked.

" Ju-Ro Sari is my apprentice, I'm responsible for him."

"Just like old times. Isn't it master Windu?"

"Yes, it is just like old times."

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked while still running.

"Nothing my young padawan."

" Ju-Ro Sari, give Obi-Wan his lightsaber know!" Mace Windu was beginning to get irritated.

"Why should I? You're not my master!"

"If you don't give Obi-Wan's light saber back, you wont have a master." _I regret saying that, but if it's the only way to get Obi-Wan's light saber back, then I will._

"But I want Master Adi to be my master."

"She could not handle you anymore. She was to scared to teach you." Ju-Ro Sari stopped and Obi-Wan grabbed his light saber while he was stunned by what Mace Windu had said.

"Why did she get scared to teach me?" Ju-Ro Sari was about to cry.

"Ju-Ro Sari, don't cry. If you want I can ask her to come back and talk to you and the entire council again."

"Ok, but can Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan come too?"

" Yes. But you must promise me not to run off, steel anyone else's light saber, and not to interrupt while someone is talking. Especially if its one of the council members."

"Yes sir." Mace was now the one who was stunned. He never heard Ju-Ro Sari say yes, or call him sir.

Darth Sidious was feeling the anger and hatred in young Ju-Ro Sari.

"Well, it seems that we have a padawan learner who is not getting along with the other padawans and masters. If only I could help him get to the dark side. Heh. Darth Shi, come in here for a moment."

"Yes master?" Shi is an apprentice just about done with his training to the dark side.

"How may I serve you my lord?"

"You do want to finish your training, don't you?"

"Yes, I would really like to finish my training as soon as possible so you may have another apprentice to teach, and I as your watcher for other padawans who aren't getting along with the other masters or padawans."

"Well, here is your first, and last test to becoming an accomplished master of the dark side. You must convince that those masters are not good enough to train Ju-Ro Sari, and that I'm the master to train him."

"May I speak master?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What if he is already aware of us and does not want to come?"

"Then don't tell him anything, and see if he wants to see me, and if he has any questions, he would know where I am."

"Yes my master. I under stand my final task, and will full fill it, to become a true master."

"Then go, and don't come back with out him."

"Yes sir."


End file.
